Kingdom Chara
by xMoonlightxMusician
Summary: This is a Shugo Chara/Kingdom Hearts Crossover! Will Sora and Kairi be together will Riku get in the way? What about Namine and Roxas will they ever be together? SoraxKairi now do you want to be in my story? The charas will be in here. YoruxMiki RanxDaich


Kingdom Chara

Shugo Chara/ Kingdom Hearts Cross Over!

Hi everyone this is your new found author here if you're reading this then thank you very much. My friends on MSN Izka Wolf Hichi and Kitty are going to be in this story. But as you know already it's a Shugo Chara story also so we'll have charas and were going to be looking different. I'll be looking for some more cast members. This will be my version and nobody can steal it if you want to then please ask me before typing it!

Character Info

Izka- Sora

Wolf- Roxas

Hichi- Riku

Kitty- Yuffie

Me- Kairi

**Talk to me if you want to be in my story! **

Chapter One: Bizarre World Sora's Dream or Beginning?

Setting: Sora's Mind

**Sora's POV**

I floated close to the ground and my feet touched it. My eyes opened wide as I examined my surroundings then I noticed I was standing on a glass platform and everything was black and dark. Nobody was there except me and my myself I wanted to cry out for Kairi or someone. Then the though appeared in my mind I wanted to cry out for _Kairi_.

I snapped myself out of it and yelled at the top of my lungs but no sound came out. A thought ran through my head and I screamed again but still no sound. _I can't scream I can't do anything…._ Dark thoughts began to run through my head before I shook them out. Then I felt something move from under me.

I looked down and the platform was shaking. It began to break and I was beginning to move back and forth then I fell yelling then sound did come out. "Somebody anybody please save me" I screamed falling in complete darkness as it shadowed me. I held my hand out to be saved and someone did touch me.

I looked and saw a blonde haired boy and my eyes widened completely. He had crystal blue eyes like mine and he was smiling at me. "Hey Sora long time no see" He said smiling. "Who are you and how do you know my name" I yelled back. "I'm you" He said seriously and the darkness shadowed him and he grew into a large monster. I screamed again as it enlarged and looked down at me with golden eyes.

It stuck it's fingers into the darkness and little monsters appeared. "Die" The shadow said as the shadows snaked themselves over to me pulling me deep into the everlasting darkness. "No Please I beg of you stop" I yelled as it chuckled like a maniac. "Stop this nonsense Sora just be quiet and die" He laughed. I screamed and then my face became serious. "No Your Not me at all your just an imposter your just a shadow of who you think you are your not me I'm me my heart belongs to me and I am not monster or a shadow you don't control me at all you're not me don't speak to me like you know me I'm not going to die you are" I yelled and my left hand glowed white as I stuck it into the ground. "No what are you doing you fools get him now before our whole kingdom falls" He yelled. They scurried towards me and I yelled. "Get away from me" I yelled pulling my hand back up something metal following it I raised my full hand out and in it was a sword with it's case still on it that was white.

"I'll end this here and now" I yelled running towards the shadow and swung my sword. "Darkness be gone" I yelled striking it and it fell. I huffed and puffed my body shook and I fell to the ground the shadow fell to the ground and disappeared and I fell to the ground. The Darkness surrounded me and pulled me down. I looked up and saw Kairi smiling at me her black hair falling against her eyes. "Sora wake up please" she called to me. I reached out my hand trying to touch her but she was too far away.

"Kairi please" I said looking at her my hand soon falling a smile easing it's way to my face. "Kairi I…I" then she disappeared and my smile vanished and my eyes widened and I screamed. "**KAIRI"** I yelled the whole darkness vanishing and someone hit me on my head.

I looked up to see Kairi smiling down at me like she did in the darkness. "Kairi you're not gone you didn't disappear" I said my eyes widening. "Sora you silly boy I'm right here where did I go" she laughed and I blushed.

Kairi's eyes were soft and were covered with her black hair. "Sora" she said getting close to me. "What" I replied and she smiled at me and put her hands on mine. "We have to hurry up Roxas' birthday party is today" she said smiling clapping her hands.

I scowled at the thought that Roxas was on her mind at this time. I pulled myself to my feet and trudged with her to Roxas' house and we climbed up the ladder to his balcony and jumped on it and ran inside. "Happy birthday Roxas" Kairi yelled hugging him with force and he blushed slightly. Kairi smiled at me and then let go of Roxas.

My body was still steaming and I grabbed Roxas by his neck and held him against the ladder. "I'm sick and tired of this Roxas I'm sick and tired of it I can't hide this anymore I have to tell someone" I yelled. He looked at me and then patted my back as I began to blush.

"Sora what do you need to tell me" he asked.

"I think Kairi well I really do but I think I'm in love with Kairi" I replied.

"Oh really Sora well guess what I'm in love with Kairi too" a voice said.

We both turned around to see Riku leaning against the door smirking at us. "You can't love her Riku cause I love her now back off" I yelled. He sauntered his way to me and smirked. "Listen Sora we need to let Kairi decide we can't force her were gentlemen remember" Riku said. I crushed my nails against my palm making myself bleed. "Your right Riku" I said sourly.

"Yep I am right aren't I but I will be winning Kairi" He said walking away and jumping down on the lawn and leaving.

"Kairi I'll win you right" I said.


End file.
